


a strange wanderer

by rey (cas_septimus)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Pesantren life, meet cute, yang tidak cute
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cas_septimus/pseuds/rey
Summary: Amroe bertemu perempuan aneh di kebun jati





	a strange wanderer

Amroe pertama kali bertemu dengannya ketika tergesa-gesa memanjat tembok pada sore hari. Pemuda itu mengira dia melihat penampakan makhluk halus, karena siapa orang gila yang bermain di kebun jati saat menjelang maghrib?

Gadis itu mengangkat alisnya, dia lalu berpaling dan pergi menjauh. Meninggalkan Amroe yang terbelalak sambil beristighfar dalam hati.

Pertemuan itu berakhir dengan hukuman bagi Amroe. Dia telat datang ke masjid dan dihadiahi sebatan sajadah sepuluh kali oleh kakak OSMA*

Ketika dia bercerita ke kelompok tahfidznya, Daru malah merespon, "Mungkin dia suka sama ente, Roe. Makanya nampakin diri." Amroe sontak menjitak kepala tetangga kamarnya itu.

"Lagian sira* kelamaan ngewarnetnya," ujar Pram. "Kita ajakin pulang gak mau, salah sendiri makanya ketemu sama begituan di jalan. Kesorean sih."

Amroe menggaruk kepalanya. Yah, bisa jadi sih.

"Mungkin itu teguran," gumam Galih. "Pertanda kalau kalian harus berhenti kabur." Sebagai teman yang beneran baik, dia mengambil kesempatan untuk berdakwah. "Perilaku nirfaedah kalian sampai mengundang keprihatinan dari pihak dunia lain kan."

Yang diceramahi memutar matanya.

"Iya deh, Lih, iya," ujar Amroe sebelum kembali membuka mushafnya.

 

* * *

 

Yang kedua kali adalah hari minggu berikutnya. Amroe seharusnya tidak boleh keluar pondok karena catatan hukumannya sudah menggunung. Tapi di saat ada kemauan, pasti ada jalan. Tembok pun dipanjat dan kebun jati dilalui. Semua demi satu komputer di warung internet dan semangkok mi ayam.

Amroe pulang sebelum zuhur. Sengaja karena dia keluar memang niatnya refreshing sebentar.

Pemuda itu bersenandung sepanjang jalan. Menyanyikan lagu-lagu random, mulai dari iron man sampai pelangi-pelangi. Dia melangkah dengan riang dan tanpa dosa, sampai kedua matanya menangkap sosok perempuan yang dia lihat beberapa hari yang lalu.

Ayat kursi dilafalkan. Amroe siap balik badan...  
...ketika akal sehatnya mengetuk pintu dan mempertanyakan 'apa benar perempuan itu bukan perempuan?' dan 'kalau iya ngapain tu orang di kebon jati tengah hari bolong'

Perempuan itu mendesah, dia berdiri dan menatap Amroe datar. "Gak usah takut gitu. Saya manusia kok."

Amroe membuka mulutnya, lalu menutupnya lagi.

Itu kan persis kata-kata orang jahat yang ingin mengelabui korbannya.

Perempuan misterius itu memutar matanya. "Ekspresi wajah kamu enggak banget deh. Kalau mau pergi ya pergi aja."

Oke, kenapa skenarionya sekarang jadi seperti orang marahan?

Amroe menyipitkan matanya. Dia melangkah maju. Matanya mengawasi perempuan itu. Dilihatnya dia sudah kehilangan minat pada Amroe, perempuan itu berjongkok dan mengorek-ngorek tanah.

Pendapat Amroe berubah. Perempuan itu bukan makhluk halus atau semacamnya. Dia pasti orang sinting.

 

* * *

 

Yang ketiga kalinya adalah di jembatan menuju kebun jati. Amroe hendak menghibur diri pasca divonis remedial di ulangan fisika sementara perempuan aneh itu muncul dari arah perkampungan warga.

Mereka berdiri di sisi berseberangan. Amroe mengerjap. Mereka sudah bertemu tiga kali, harusnya dia dapat piring pecah.

Perempuan itu mendengus. "Lucu sekali kita bertemu lagi."

"Bukan keinginan saya juga ya," balas Amroe.

Perempuan itu menatapnya lurus-lurus. Amroe melihat ke arah lain, ingat ghadul bashar.

"Dengar." Perempuan itu mendesah. "Saya tahu apa yang kamu pikirkan. Tapi percayalah, saya ini manusia, manusia normal seperti kamu. Bukan makhluk halus maupun orang gila,"

"Terus kamu ngapain sore-sore ngayap di kebon jati, dan ngorek-ngorek tanah pas tengah hari bolong?" tanya Amroe sewot.

Wajah perempuan itu memerah, "Ini kebun separonya milik keluarga saya, terserah saya kan mau melakukan apa saja?!"

'Logika macam apa itu,' pikir Amroe.

"Memang umur kamu berapa sih? Kok masih kayak anak kecil aja?" Amroe rasa ini balasan paling sopan untuk kalimat perempuan itu. Karena percayalah, dia juga memikirkan hinaan kurang ajar di saat yang sama.

"Itu bukan urusan kamu!" seru perempuan itu.

Amroe menerka dia masih belasan tahun. Mungkin baru lulus SMA.

"Kamu nakutin saya tahu!"

"Siapa suruh jadi cowok cemen banget!"

"Cemen?!" Amroe histeris. "Orang waras mana yang gak takut liat cewek gak jelas kelayapan di kebon pas mau maghrib?!"

"Kamu juga ngapain maghrib-maghrib manjat tembok pesantren??"

"Saya lagi berdansa! Ya mbak punya mata kan? Saya baru balik kabur darii pesantren! Menurut mbak emang ngapain lagi???"

"Jangan panggil saya mbak! Saya bukan orang jawa!"

"Oke. Teteh. Kakak. Apapun itu. Terserah. Sekarang bisa tolong minggir biar saya bisa lewat?" Amroe menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Dia beristighfar dalam hati.

Perempuan itu cemberut. Angin mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Kenapa gak kamu aja yang minggir?"

TOLONG YA

Tarik nafas. Buang. Tarik nafas. Buang. Tarik nafas.

Bahkan jika mbak-mbak ini enggak sinting, tidak seharusnya Amroe melayaninya adu bacot.

Oke. Waktunya menjadi dewasa bagi Amroe Sayyid.

"Oke, saya bakal minggir, Tapi pertama-tama kita mulai dari awal dulu." Amroe berdehem. "Saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya jika ada kata-kata saya yang menyakiti hati mb- kamu. Itu semua murni kekhilafan. Tapi pesan saya, tolong jangan berlaku ganjil, karena hal-hal seperti itu bisa mengundang kesalahpahaman dan pertengkaran seperti tadi."

Perempuan itu mematung. Kaget karena Amroe dengan jantannya meminta maaf walau kesalahan tidak semua ada di dia.

Namun akhirnya dia berkata. "Ya, kamu dimaafkan. Saya juga minta maaf kalau perilaku dan kata-kata saya menyinggung kamu."

Amroe mengangguk. Lega masalah sudah selesai. Dia menyingkir dari jalan, supaya perempuan itu lewat.

Perempuan itu berjalan melewatinya. Dan ketika Amroe hendak melangkah, dia merasakan tepukan dibahunya.

"Oh iya, nama saya Samita. Kamu siapa?"

'Ngapain, mbak, nanya-nanya nama saya? Mau nyatet saya?' Amroe bisa saja menjawab begitu. Tapi diurungkannya.

Dia ragu-ragu sejenak. "Uh...Satria. Nama saya Satria" jawabnya tanpa memutar badan. Dia menyebutkan nama palsunya.

"Satria ya..." gumam Samita. "Nama yang bagus."

"Uh, makasih..." ujar Amroe. "Saya duluan ya." Dia buru-buru pergi. Dalam hati dia berjanji tidak akan kabur lagi. Dia tidak sudi harus bertemu lagi dengan perempuan itu.

 

* * *

 

Tapi Amroe mungkin kebanyakan dosa. Makanya do'anya tidak diijabah.

 

 

 

"Ini punya saya! Saya duluan yang liat!"

"Kata siapa! Orang saya yang ngambil juga! Ya ini punya saya lah!"

"Punya saya! Lepasin itu dasar pecuri!"

"Pencuri? Maksud kamu apa ya?"

 

 

  
Dia tidak tahu kalau ada simpul di antara garis takdirnya dan Samita.


End file.
